User talk:Abce2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Have Fun Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Erimal/Random Conversations part 1/Abce2-20100527012226 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jakgol (Talk) 00:14, May 28, 2010 Ahhh! What are you doing on my personal Wikia! Erimal | What's up? 01:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Listen Listen, I'm sorry about what Jakgol did. He does not want strangers on his Wikias. I was just wanting to help Bakugan Wiki, not get banned from it, or be at war with it. Please accept my apology. Erimal | What's up? 02:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I am very sorry. :It's okay. I got a bit carried away there too. So, we forget what happened, and I'll try to get the others to as well?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 02:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, looking at your recent blog posts, no, I will not accept your apology.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 02:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::You have no idea what adopting a Wikia means. It means you get to take an old, abandoned Wikia and fix it up. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 02:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, I'm sorry for the rude comments me and Jakgol said about you. I don't want this feud either, but it seems Jakgol keeps edging it on. It's just this is a personal Wikia, created to chat with my personal friends, that is why we spam a lot. Please accept my personal apologies and let's become friends, OK? I'm am sincerely sorry. Erimal | What's up? 16:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Apology accepted. I'm leaving now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 17:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I made a dicision OK, Abce2, I made a decision. Since I looked at Agent Z's User Page and saw y'all were trying to help, I dicided y'all can stay on Have Fun Wiki. Even though I don't know you in real life, you do seem to be good at keeping vandalizers away. Maybe we can be friends, even if Jakgol doesn't except you. Sincerely yours, Erimal | What's up? 18:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) S :Thanks for the generous offer, but I'll just check on and off for vandalism.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Okey-Dokey, That will be just fine! Erimal | What's up? 19:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Why am I still banned from Bakugan Wiki? Erimal | What's up? 19:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::On trip, Ipad spazing, unable to without it freezing.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I've dealt with it, Abce2. He's unblocked. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :::How do I post a Blogpost on the Main Page? Erimal|What‘s up! 20:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ohhh...that requires some coding, which I can't do until I get home.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 20:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Help Do you know how to find out a User's IP address? Because there's a User here that keeps vandalising, and we keep banning him, but he keeps making more accounts. Can you help us find it out? Erimal|What‘s up! 22:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC)